This invention relates generally to electrical sockets for mounting integrated circuits and the like and more particularly to a method and apparatus for assembling such sockets.
Such sockets generally comprise a body of electrically insulative material having a plurality of contact receiving apertures extending from a top surface down to a bottom surface of the body. A common type of socket has a pair of rows of contact receiving apertures. Depending upon the application for which the socket is to be used, a variety of contact configurations have become common with regard to the spacing between the rows as well as the total number of contacts in a row. One of the most common is a sixteen position or contact socket having two rows of eight contacts with the socket being slightly less than an inch in length. On the other hand, sockets could have many more contact positions and be several inches long. Although there are many socket variations, it is an accepted industry standard to space the contacts in a row the same distance from one another.